Lithium Flower
by OniiStar
Summary: Death is imminent to all, including the Sailor Scouts. So, what happens when everyone is reborn into a world without these sailor senshi? Well, Sailor Pluto doesn't know! Now she has to find her princess and the others, and awaken within them their pow


**Lithium Flower**

_By: OniiStar_

_Author's Notes: Well, here it is. My first new fic in a long time. Hopefully, it will agree with you all. It's my own take of the classical cliche: Senshi reborn into GW dimension. Anyhow, couples are still unknown..and..don't worry. Sailor Pluto is not the main character._

_Dedicated to: The Quartet - SaturnActingChick, piscesangel, Jade, Rogue Angel Barton. And, all the other authors out there that are both old and new. POCKY to you!_

_

* * *

_

History is much like an endless waltz1. As she had waited by her assigned post, she watched as the world she knew began to fall apart. Empires rise and fall. The Moon Kingdom was no exception to this rule. Turning her garnet gaze to the Council of the Universe, Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, and Guardian of Time, waited patiently as they discussed their next action.

While it was true she followed Neo Queen Serenity's orders, her mentor had shown her that the responsibilities of a Time Guardian extended into the Order of the Universe. What is the Order of the Universe? It is the manuscript of laws that every created thing must follow.

"Guardian."

Glancing up, Setsuna realized they had been trying to get her attention for some time. Lowering her head apologetically, she waited for the Speaker to once more begin.

"The Council of the Universe have acknowledged your request."

Hope and warmth flooded her heart, until she heard that silent 'but.' They acknowledged it, but they did not accept it. That was their verdict. In that moment, she wished to run and hide, like a child. A foolish emotion. Couldn't she just cover her ears? If you don't hear it, it won't exist, right?

"But, it is rejected. That is the vote."

She knew it was coming, she expected it, but it still hurt. Now it was solid. The rejection had manifested itself into a solid state. Her head dropped, long dark hair with green tints hiding her face. Tears swelled up into garnet eyes; tears that Setsuna fought to keep inside. She could hear the council members rising to their feet, speaking in soft voices of other matters.

Then, the door opened and a gust of mist blew into the large chamber. Everyone felt that spark of wicked chaos as it filled the room, surrounding the place with its dangerous electricity. Raising her head curiously, tears forgotten for the moment, Sailor Pluto looked at the entrance to see what caused the disturbance.

"It's him."

"He's always late."

"What does he want?"

"Hello, my friends!" The voice was loud, bright, and cheerful; it reminded her of Usagi's happy self. Emerging from the fog was a handsome man with laughing eyes and long brown hair tied into a thick plait. He glided around each member, his 'legs' blending with the fog into nothingness. Frowning slightly, Setsuna turned her back and began to form the portal to her world. One last time.

"Oi. Have we already hurt someone? Now, now, didn't your mommies tell you to play nice?"

Ignoring him, since he didn't seem to be talking to her, the Guardian of Time was about to step into the portal. But, it suddenly vanished, and she heard his laughter. Turning to look at him, she had to fight a scowl as he continued to ignore her. This new member was circling a glaring unruly-haired gentleman. Matter of fact, all of the council members had taken a human form.

"So, what have you done?"

"Leave us alone, Chaos." Growled the onyx-featured member, his hands clenched into tight fists, electricity dancing around his arms.

"Awwww, have I made Order mad?"

"Please, stop this." Another spoke up, the quieter one of the group, he seemed almost angelic amongst the others.

"Stop what, Halo?" His question was innocent teasing as he fluttered lashes at the blushing Adonis.

"Are you done yet?" This came from the most dangerous in appearance, with his striking dark blue eyes hidden beneath unruly locks of deep brown.

"My, my, Devil, you've gotten old." Swirling around the member dubbed "Devil", his laughter continued to echo around them, and Setsuna could only watch.

"What is your opinion, Chaos?" This voice was soft and commanding, slashing through the wild one's antics. Staring directly at Chaos was a tall man with light brown hair, hiding one of his emerald eyes.

She found herself staring as the man known as Chaos solidified himself in front of the one that had spoken. He seemed subdued now, although he was in no way ashamed or humiliated by his behavior. Sketching a mocking bow to the man before him, Chaos straightened to his feet.

"Well, Unknown, I believe we should grant this Guardian's wish. It would be fun to see girls with their..ah..gifts..struggle in this new world." Amusement sparkled and gleamed, and Setsuna realized that having her wish granted seemed dangerous now. But, she couldn't interfere with the Council.

Turning his quicksilver eyes upon her, he smirked, "They haven't told you about this new humanity, have they?"

Without waiting for her response, he continued, "This new era will hold none of the simplicities that your 'senshi' are used to. Matter of fact, there will be no room for school girls. Such a pity really." Humor tinged his voice; anger tipped her aura a violet red.

"It is the age of machines, technology, and war."

_'Why does it seem like they are interested by this idea?'_

"Because," he read her mind and easily responded, "we grow bored of this void. This paradise we had created millenia ago."

Waving his hand to the vast expanse of the chamber, the fog swirled to part for her eyes. Eyes widening slightly, she saw that where the ceiling and walls once vacated was the heavens themselves. Stars, planets, suns, and whole galaxies swirling around them. The effect was quite mystical.

"You are going to this new world, then?" Her brows rose a fraction of an inch as they looked at her, the answer obvious in their eyes. This was strange.

"Strange? How is it strange?" His pale brow was furrowed in confusion as the Adonis, dubbed "Halo", focused wise blue eyes on her. "We want to experience life the way humans do."

Sailor Pluto felt the tug of a string around her heart, then it snapped. Her attention was brought back to the situation in her world. Sorrow swept her being, and she wanted to weep as she felt the life of one of her friends fade away. Turning away with a respectful bow, she once again calls a portal to her, widening it for her tall form.

"Don't feel hatred towards us." The silent one spoke once more, and she glanced back to see the swirling entities gathered together.

"The fate of your friends rests with another."

Looking forward, into the destruction she was about to step into, she pondered the words. Suddenly, she felt a push at her back, and she tumbled into the portal. Right in front of the Gates of Time. There was no destruction here, but she could hear her friends scream. Staring into the swirling opening that showed the fate of her friends at the current time, she wept without noticing. Tears fell down her smooth, tanned cheeks as she felt the strings attached around her heart become severed one by one.

Until finally, the remaining senshi made one last gesture to save themselves. Combining their strength, the spirits of the senshi and the survivors placed their planetary powers into the Ginzuishou. Bright light spilled forth amongst the carnal battlefield, and with one last wish, Sailor Cosmos cast the energy around them. Into the body of their savior.

Sailor Saturn. Warrior of Ruin. Soldier of Silence, Death, Destruction. And Rebirth. Their Star of Sorrow.

Sailor Pluto— no— the Guardian of Time watched in horror and helpless fascination, heard the words echo around the misty chambers. The roar of finality had faded into silence, where the words of the beginning of the end floated in the air. It was silence before the storm.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Almost in slow motion, she watched as the glaive's tip was thrust into the ground, saw the sad look in the violet eyes that knew what would happen. The next events happened in an instant. Energy from her glaive flooded the world, covering every being as it took life, only to eventually return it.

Setsuna watched the event through eyes not her own, but those of Sailor Saturn's. She felt her pain, heard her thoughts echo in her mind. Flashes of silver came forth from each of the senshi, all except for hers. Hotaru was meant to die, only to return when she was needed. It was her fate; she had always known it. The grey stillness that engulfed the disasters of this world burst into mere specks of dust, and Hotaru witnessed all of the destruction she had caused.

She wanted to rush to the little warrior's side, comfort her in her time of need. But, Setsuna knew that Hotaru felt no regret or fear. Knew nor felt nothing as the same dark energy turned upon the one that released it, ripping the glaive from her hands. Then, it was finished. The slim form of Sailor Pluto lay on the floor in front of the Gates of Time, unconscious.

Stepping from the mists, five men looked into the empty space where Earth was beginning to renew itself. To start over, create history once more. Slipping past the gates, they changed into stars, and fell into that newborn universe in which they would be reincarnated. Only when Setsuna awoke would she realize what happened, and what to do.

Staring at the note in her hand, she waved it into thin air, and resumed her post by the Gates of Time. Waiting patiently for history to repeat itself, for her friends to be born. For the end of the Eve Wars2. Afterall, like an endless waltz—history always repeats itself.

* * *

_End Notes: Okay, well, Review. Y'know..that button that gathers dust... Which leads to another button gathering dust..and that's the update button. . Gosh..how evil that sounded. Anyhow! This is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Couples, like I said earlier, are unknown. Vote? Email me?!_

_1 This is taken from the GW movie..Endless Waltz. I condensed the whole thing.  
2 Once again from Endless Waltz. This is where my story will pick up. When the war is over, and everyone is living semi-normal lives. Until..dundundun...our favorite bishoujo pop in for a hectic visit!_


End file.
